


All You Have To Do

by likealocket



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are so easy," Megan teases. The pieces of her hair that fell down during the medley frame her face and wow. If she only knew how easy he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have To Do

**Author's Note:**

> For mosaic, who wanted Anoop/Megan, glasses. Thanks to buildyourwalls for the beta.

Anoop runs offstage and down the hall toward the dressing rooms, riding the high he always gets from the crowd. This will never, ever get old.

Grinning, he drums on Matt's shoulders with the sides of his closed fists; feels a slap on his back from Michael as he passes. He envelopes Lil in a one-armed hug and does the ritual Todd-assisted post-Beggin high five with Scott.

As the others head to the dressing rooms to cool down and change, Anoop scans the hallway for Megan. He didn't see her go by, which is weird because all his senses have been pretty much tuned to 'Megan' lately.

He's still looking when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns, already smiling and ready to gather her up in a hug. Anoop has decided that the best part of the tour (aside from, you know, singing) is how two times (almost) every night he has a perfectly good excuse to get this close to Megan. He smiles more, thinking about the reaction if he ever said _that_ when a reporter asked instead of, "Traveling, getting to see all the different cities and meet all the fans".

No one is there when he looks, so he rolls his eyes at himself and spins 180 degrees to face Megan, who's biting her lip to keep from laughing at him. Anoop's an only child; he is _notorious_ for falling for that one. Danny got him four times in one day once.

"You are so easy," Megan teases. The pieces of her hair that fell down during the medley frame her face and wow. If she only _knew_ how easy he was.

Suddenly she's leaning in, up on her toes and Anoop thinks she's going to kiss him, her fingers reaching up to his face. He puts a hand on her arm above her elbow to steady her (and him) or pull her closer, either, both, because this is it.

But instead she's only grabbing for his glasses; the big, black-rimmed pair he wears for the group song. Megan slides them off and flips them, grinning, and Anoop's already close to his limit here; he's not sure he can handle what's going to happen next.

They are even bigger on her small face than he'd expected. She squints up at him and she. Well, she looks like a librarian with her hair done up like that and the thick-rimmed glasses covering most of her face. Her nose is pinched up at him like he is talking too loudly in the reference section.

Specifically, she looks like every fantasy he had through the entirety of college.

He doesn't actually mean to kiss her then and doesn't even realize he's doing it until he feels a puff of breath on his cheek, hears the little sound she makes.

After a moment Megan responds and she shifts it into something a little deeper than just a press of lips. It's slow but not tentative, familiar like an extension of her laugh; his tongue exploring the space behind her smile.

Anoop wills himself to pull back a little, not too far, just enough to see her eyes. He doesn't try to hide the want there, for this and more. Not so much that it scares him, but so much that it makes _sense_.

His hand is still on her arm; the only place they're touching now.

She's beautiful this close up, even with those glasses (Anoop doesn't know how he'll ever make it through that song in costume again) and he watches the flecks of color in her eyes as they dance between surprise, relief, humor and happiness and finally settle on _hunger_.

"Meg," his mouth forms around her name, but he's not sure it was even out loud. They're so close it doesn't matter.

" _So_ easy," she whispers back right against his lips and he can taste her grin when she kisses him again.


End file.
